Years
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno, Tifa, and the old and new years that make up their lives. Written for the ReTi club at deviantart.


Years

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is my first submission to the ReTi club on deviantart so enjoy! Please R&R.

The crisp night breeze buffeted Reno's face as he stepped out onto the balcony. As he shut the door on the raucous laughter and cheering coming from inside, he fished a cigarette out and lit it up. Inhaling, he savored the tobacco before sending wisps of smoke out to float among the stars beaming from overhead. As he leaned against the railing, his thoughts drifted. He didn't know how long he stared up at the heavens until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Those things will kill you." Reno chuckled as he was reprimanded by that soft voice he knew so well.

"Lockhart, don't you have a Chocobo to be kissing?" He glanced over to her as she came beside him, leaning her curvy figure against the railing.

"Cloud doesn't need or want me anymore," Tifa replied, glancing over at Reno.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He looked at her then, his Mako infused eyes meeting hers. Before another word could be said the party goers inside started counting down the seconds until the new year.

"So am I going to get a kiss at midnight Lockhart?" There were only a few seconds left and Reno quickly tossed his cigarette over the balcony. Tifa edged closer to him and as the countdown ended their lips crashed together.

Breaking apart after several moments, Tifa's eyes were gleaming. Neither spoke for sometime, they just stared at each other. Finally Tifa decided to break the silence.

"So are you going to give me my first dance of the year?" Reno nodded and Tifa smiled at him. Her hand grabbed his and she led him back inside. And for the first time since he could remember, Reno was looking forward to the year ahead.

* * *

Logs crackled as the fire burned brightly in the fireplace. Cuddled on the floor, wrapped in a white blanket, Reno kissed his wife deep on the lips. Once they broke apart, he smiled at her.

"Happy New Year Tifa." She returned the smile and stroked his right cheek, fingers tracing along one of his scars.

"Same to you Re but aren't you forgetting someone?" Getting her hint, Reno kissed her rounded stomach.

"Sorry about that kiddo, happy New Year. I hope you don't get your mother's nose." Tifa mock glared at him then and poked his side.

"Well I hope you don't get daddy's big feet." The baby kicked then and Tifa smiled. "See, she's already taking my side."

"Still think it's going to be a girl huh?"

"Call it a mother's intuition." As her husband snuggled up to her, Tifa placed a hand on her belly. Again her child kicked and she hoped the coming year would be as wonderful as the one before it.

* * *

"Mommy c'mon, the fireworks are starting!"

"I'm coming Elly," Tifa replied to her seven year old daughter. Walking out the front door, the former Avalanche member followed after her child who had reached Reno, sparkler in one hand and a kazoo in the other.

"There they are!" Elly exclaimed, pointing towards the sky which was being lit up in a variety of colors. "Mommy, will you pick me up?" Tifa nodded and grabbed her daughter, lifting her into the air and placing her on her shoulders. Elly's red hair gleamed in the light cast off by the fireworks and although she had Reno's nose the eyes that stared with wonder at the starry sky were as brown as Tifa's own.

As Tifa joined in with her husband and daughter counting down the final seconds of the old year, she wished that they would all be safe and happy in the new year.

* * *

Tifa had lost count of how long she waited beside her husband for someone to come get them. She barely recognized that New Year's Eve had passed. And although Tifa wasn't as spry as she was in her younger days, she was about ready to break down a few doors if someone didn't come get them soon.

"Nervous Tifa?" Reno asked, smiling at his wife.

"Elly will be fine but I want to be with her now and not in some damn waiting room." He nodded in understanding and hugged her.

"Mr. And Mrs. Lockhart, you can go in now."

At the nurse's voice the two stood up and quickly went to find Elly and her husband, Fei. Finding their room after a few moments, both nearly broke the door rushing in. Fei had his hand on Elly's shoulder. Their daughter looked exhausted but once she saw them a wide smile lit up her features.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter Nami." Tifa had tears in her eyes as the child was given to her and she smiled down at her first grandchild.

"Hi Nami, I'm your grandmother." The baby girl stared at her with wide blue eyes and she made a little gurgling noise.

"Don't forget about me." Reno said a few moments later. Tifa chuckled and handed Nami to her husband, smiling when she saw a few tears trail down his cheeks.

Once Nami was back in her mother's arms, Tifa walked up to Elly's bedside with Reno next to her. With her family around her, Tifa offered up a silent prayer of thanks.

Reno's eyes met hers then and she remembered the first time they had kissed. The wish she had made all those years ago had been granted.


End file.
